


The Very First Time

by Mordeckakis



Series: Temmie-frisk AU [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, F/M, Foreplay, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/pseuds/Mordeckakis
Summary: Chara recalls to us exactly how she and Frisk gave each other their virginity.





	The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk is 19 in this story when Chara is telling it, and she is 20 in the story. There is a lot of sexual stuff in this, and it's all described rather graphically. You have been warned. Or foretold. Either way, proceed with caution. Or anticipation.

The Very First Time  
  
**This is coming from Chara's point of view. In this story, Chara is 20 years old. Frisk is 19 years old. Both of them are of legal age, and they both consented to this. Hope you enjoy.**  
  
Chara: So the admin said I could tell you all how Frisk and I fucked the first time. I’m gonna take all of you back to that night…  
  
So there I was moving my stuff into the same room as Frisk. We just finished putting my stuff away, and it was time for us to go to sleep. Frisk was ready to nod off, but I stopped him.  
  
“Frisk, wait! Listen.” I said.  
  
I was pretty nervous to continue, but it had to be done.  
  
“What do you want, Chara?” He said.  
  
“Frisk, if we’re gonna be sleeping in the same room from now on, there’s something I should tell you. I sleep naked.”  
  
“What?! Are you serious?! You sleep naked? Why?!”  
  
“It doesn’t matter why. I just do that because it feels more comfortable like that.”  
  
“Kinda weird to tell me that since we’re gonna be in the same bed!”  
  
“I know it’s weird Frisk, but don’t worry about that; I have an idea.”  
  
“Uh Chara, why are you grabbing your shirt? What do you want from me?”  
  
After that, I took my shirt and bra off.

"I want you to look at my titties! Look at them. Look at my boobs until you’re okay with seeing them!”  
  
He started blushing and sweating wildly.  
  
“Ch-Ch-Chara, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
  
“I know, but it was the only one I could think of that might help!”  
  
He then started to shake a little.  
  
“Frisk, I know you feel embarrassed right now, and so do I. I’m also a little turned on admittedly, but I need you-”  
  
Then it happened. He kissed me on the mouth. He stuck his tongue inside, and I swirled mine with his. We held each other together with that oral connection, and got drunk from being alone together. It felt divine. We got ourselves together, and broke away from that breathtaking moment as we gasped for air.  
  
“So, are you feeling better, Frisk? Because now I feel even more embarrassed than before.” I said, while blushing wildly.  
  
“Yeah. Sorry about that. Here, let me help you get comfortable with me, too.”  
  
Then, he took off his shirt, showing his perfectly sculpted chest. Chiseled pecs, a six-pack, I got a 10 for sure when it came to Frisk. After he took his shirt off, I frenched with him too. After that, we gave in to our love and lust for each other. He took his pants and boxers off, I took my pants and panties. We covered our naked bodies under the covers. We were both ready to forget our rational minds and let our bodies do the talking, but they broke through for a moment.  
  
“Wait!” Said Frisk.  
  
“What? What’s the problem?” I asked.  
  
“I gotta tell you something before we do this.”  
  
“Oh my God. I just realized that I do too.”  
  
“Really? What was it?”  
  
“Count of three, we say it. Ready? One, two, three.”  
  
Then we both said it at the exact same time.  
  
“I’m a virgin!”  
  
We were both shocked. We were both virgins, and this was going to be our first time.  
  
“Wait. Frisk, you’re a virgin?”  
  
“Yeah. You are too?”  
  
“Of course. So how would we even start?”  
  
“Maybe we start slow. Explore each other a little, and see what happens.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
After he said that, he touched me while he partook of my lips, rubbing my pussy. Then, he stuck two of his fingers in, and I moaned from a small surge of pleasure.  
  
“Whoa, Chara, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, d-”  
  
“No, you didn’t. Just keep going, please. I-I think I like what you just did.”  
  
“Oh. You mean this?”  
  
He put his fingers even further inside, making me feel more pleasure. I squirmed about and made noises for 7 minutes while he ate me out like a champ. After that, I felt tingly all over me. I felt something welling up inside and I screamed. When Frisk heard me, he stopped.  
  
“Chara, what’s going on?” He asked, worried about me.  
  
“Nothing!” I shouted back, ready to burst.  
  
“Are you sure? I didn’t want-”  
  
“PLEASE! JUST KEEP GOING!” I begged, being denied of release.  
  
Frisk said no more, and helped me finish. I screamed, drowning in my own ecstasy.  
  
“AAH! AHH! I’m cumming! AAH!”  
  
After that, I lied there in the bed, completely satisfied. Frisk gulped down my excitement. He was surprised.  
  
“Wow, Chara. I knew you liked what I was doing to you, but I never knew you were a squirter!”  
  
“Yeah. Thanks.” I uttered, somewhat spent from my orgasm.  
  
“Hey. Do you wanna know how it feels?”  
  
“Sure. Especially if it’s coming from you.”  
  
“Good. Switch places with me, and I'll show you how good it feels.”  
  
When he laid down to where I was on the bed, I took a seat right on his face. I gotta admit, he has a very comfortable face for sitting on. I guess he liked what he saw way too much because as I looked down, I saw him standing at full attention. Naturally, I refused to resist, and started sucking on it. It tasted so warm, so salty, so sweet like butterscotch. It got even better for us both when he tongue-fucked me again. I stopped licking all over his throbbing member only to cringe in pleasure.  
  
“Frisk, really? I already came! It’s your turn now!” I managed, holding onto his mini-Frisk for dear life.  
  
“I know, but watching you finish just once isn’t quite enough. This time, I want you to lose control. Just do it in my face this time.”  
  
“Fine, but only if I get to have a taste of your baby gravy.”  
  
We agreed, and we raced with each other to see who could make the other cum faster. Frisk got close to winning, but I stuffed every inch of him inside my mouth while slurping on him wildly. He couldn’t take it anymore, and he came right in my mouth. He kept spraying all over my face, and I couldn’t help but lick it all off.  
  
“Wow. Thanks, Chara. Sorry I couldn’t make you cum again.”  
  
“It’s fine. Also, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but... ‘butterscotch is my new favorite flavor’. You just taste so good in my mouth.”  
  
“Really? Well, if you like that, do you think you can handle one more thing?”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Well, I… I… can I put it inside you, please?”  
  
I gasped at what he was asking, but it wasn’t bad. It was a welcoming gasp; I was going to suggest we go all the way myself. So I blushed a little, and finally spoke.  
  
“Let’s do it, partner.”  
  
So I turned around with my face in his. But then he held onto me tightly and flipped me on my back in the same spot I was already in. He and I were a little hesitant for what came next.  
  
“Chara, are you sure you’re ready for this? We can stop now if you want.”  
  
“Yeah. I’m ready. I want to share this moment with you and you alone. So if you’re ready, and you want this too, bring it on…”  
  
No sooner than I had said that did he finally put it inside.  
  
“Ouch! Ow! Aah!” I complained in pain.  
  
“Chara, oh my god! I’m so sorry! I-”  
  
“No, please! Leave it in! This is my first time! I never had you inside me before!”  
  
It was painful, but I didn’t care at all because I actually liked the way it hurt. The best part is it was Frisk that made it happen. He popped my cherry. Made me a real woman. After he deflowered me, he started pulling out and pushing back in, each time less painful and more pleasurable than the last. After about a minute or so, it stopped hurting completely, and Frisk and I could finally enjoy each other to the fullest.  
  
“Wow! It stopped hurting! I… I can… finally enjoy you, Frisk.” I declared, ready for satisfaction.  
  
“That’s good." He replied.  
  
"In that case…”  
  
Then he slammed himself inside me, and I screamed happily. We went wild after that threshold was passed. We could feel our true nature flow throughout our bodies. Me, feeling the ecstasy of being dominated by Frisk, and him, showing me exactly how much he enjoys me. The whole time, for minutes on end, we just kept moaning and enjoying ourselves. Then we looked into each other’s eyes, and we kissed again while we were just pounding away. I didn’t want this moment to end, so I took my legs, and I clamped him down to me so he couldn’t separate from me. Not that he would’ve wanted to, since he was having fun. At one point, he took himself out of my mouth.  
  
“Chara… Chara, I’m getting close! You’re getting tighter! Ahh! I think I’m gonna cum again!”  
  
“Me too! Ahh! Here it comes!”  
  
We held it in until we finally burst out in a mess of screams and orgasmic bliss. When it was over, we collapsed. It was so euphoric. Feeling that moment of release with someone you love, it was liberating.  
  
“That… was… amazing! I… I’ve never felt so alive before!” I gasped with whatever stamina I had left.  
  
“Yeah! Me too, Chara. That was the best!” He agreed.  
  
He tried to pull out after that, but I stopped him.  
  
“No! No, please!”  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“**_PLEASE DON’T STOP! DON’T TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE, FRISK! I’M BEGGING YOU!_**”  
  
“What?! Why?! Didn’t you have enough?!”  
  
“No. No, I haven’t. I want more. More of you. Please.”  
  
After begging him for more, he got hard again and obliged.  
  
“Okay. Sure. I… I actually wanted more too. More of this!”  
  
He rammed his dick inside me again. I screamed another orgasm from both of my mouths, and gave Frisk the perfect lube to dominate me again. Neither one of us cared about anything else. I was still very sensitive after those orgasms, and so was he, but we kept fucking anyway. We became obsessed with each other. We were becoming addicts to each other’s bodies. We did multiple positions. He carried me, I was on top of him, he even got a good look at my backside while he pounded my asshole away happily.  
  
A couple hours afterward, we both finally finished. We just couldn’t fuck anymore, despite how much our bodies begged us to. We just lied there on the bed, breathing in and out heavily.  
  
“Well,” Frisk started.  
  
“I… I’m not embarrassed now! I think… I’m pretty comfortable with you being naked.”  
  
“Cool” was all I could say. I was finally comfortable with him being naked, too. Not that it would matter since he usually doesn’t sleep naked unless his clothes are being washed. To be honest, I knew it would take Frisk a bit to be okay with a naked lady in his room, but I never expected that turn of events.  
  
After our carnal embrace, Asriel opened the door.  
  
“Hey, sis, mom wants you and Frisk to keep it down becauaaaa-**_AAAAAHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, CHARA! WHAT THE FUCK?!_**”  
  
“**_ASRIEL! IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!_**” I screamed as Frisk and I covered our naughty bits.  
  
“**_THEN WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE, CHARA?!_**”  
  
Eventually the noise was too much for mom, so she came inside planning to tell us to be quiet, but then she caught Frisk and I en flagrante with each other. She was… not amused.  
  
“Well, this explains why you and Frisk were making so much noise. Well, I hope you at least enjoyed yourselves.” Mom said.  
  
She wasn’t surprised that Frisk and I would have sex, especially since she thought we should’ve fucked sooner.  
  
“Y-yes. I had fun. Both of us, mom.” I replied.  
  
I should’ve just kept my mouth shut, but that was all I could think of saying.  
  
“Good. Now both of you need to go to sleep. It’s getting late. You too, Asriel.”  
  
“Yes, mom.” Asriel managed, still weirded out from seeing me naked.  
  
After that, mom shut the door, and left Frisk and I alone in our birthday suits.  
  
“Well, that was awkward, huh Frisk?” I asked.  
  
“Yeah. I guess it was." He admitted.  
  
"We probably should go to sleep.”  
  
“Ditto, Frisk.”  
  
We pulled up the covers after that because of our exhaustion from all the sex we had, and slept peacefully while we spooned.  
  
The next morning, things were a little awkward between Asriel and I. He caught us after we finished having sex last night, and it was so weird.  
  
“So…” I started.  
  
“Sorry for what you saw last night.”  
  
“Yeah. I… didn’t know you and Frisk were into each other like that.”  
  
“Yeah. We are.”  
  
“So, did you like it?”  
  
“Dude, gross! But yes. It was fun. Don’t tell me you never had sex before.”  
  
That awkwardness from last night got amplified the second I said those words. He blushed so much, I thought he was gonna turn into a tomato. He just walked out of the kitchen without another word.  
  
After that, he eventually got used to Frisk and I being an item. It got weird when that night was spoken about, but I think he’s cool with Frisk and I as a couple now.  
  
Anyway, that’s my story. Hope you liked it. See ya!


End file.
